fightopsyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fightopsy Prime
The ''Fightopsy Prime ''is an organization founded by Akubi Denomi. They serve as the primary villains throughout the Fightopsy ''series, although Akubi himself is the driving force behind them. This establishment has mainly one goal, and one goal only, in life: annihilate every single person that is full of purity, including Heaven's inhabitants and God. The Fightopsy Prime Tournament In order to easily take down anyone that would act as a stubborn hindrance to them, Akubi decided to unveil a new event. This "event" would be known as the ''Fightopsy Prime Tournament, an extremely deadly competition where many innocent people go up against each other and perhaps some of the members of Akubi's own entourage. Much of the fights are spectated by the emcee, Shun Kiritsugu. If a combatant is able to win his or her round that he or she is in, then that person can advance, at the expense of one's sanity; but, should a player lose, he or she will lose either one or two things most precious to them, and might have a chance of dying immediately. Appearance The entire tournament itself looks quite frail and almost as if it were about to collapse. The entrance door is shaped like a demonic cat, and the ring nearly appears to be similar to an actual colosseum, with an addition of black, purple, and gray strobe lights hanging from various unfortunate bodies above the ceiling. Outside the ring are all sorts of fancy bleachers around the battlefield, made solely for the purpose of allowing onlookers to observe the battles. Rounds Preliminary *Round One: Hirosuke Amano vs. Azuma Kengo; Hirosuke became the winner *Round Two: Zakure Ichito vs. Kazuhita Naruse; ended in a draw *Round Three: Rei Okamoto vs. Dōmawari Bakuhatsu; Rei was victorious *Round Four: Takoto Toriya vs. Shii Zumaki; Takoto reigned supreme *Round Five: Vurakamo Fujisaki vs. Osuno Furuya; Vurakamo held his own *Round Six: Taigan Ishimoru vs. Vanitas; Vanitas effortlessly defeated Taigan *Round Seven: Hunter vs. Maki Shinobu; Hunter won the match, but opted not to advance *Round Eight: Naeka Matsui vs. Kudaku Terasu; Naeka technically cheated during the battle, and Shun Kiritsugu somehow overlooked it *Round Nine: Hirosuke Amano vs. Kaimaru Jyokui; no other combatants wanted to face the challenger, so Shun and Akubi Denomi let Hirosuke fight another round, which he also won by default *Round Ten: Dokuro Yajū vs. Hosobiki Retsujō; Dokuro unintentionally defeated Hosobiki *Round Eleven: Niwatori Hamakunta vs. Ioyo Aikuse; Ioyo actually KILLED Niwatori during the bout *Round Twelve: Reiji Oda vs. Tsumatta Zettai; Reiji beat Tsumatta to quite a pulp *Final Round of the Prelimnaries: Faeru Migoto vs. Inakamono Asashin; the two opponents battled excruciatingly long and both died from exhaustion, so there was no winner given Concomitant Bracket *Round One: Amedama Barabara vs. Nezumi Dokueki; Amedama was able to defeat the cornered rat, much to the suprise of the peanut gallery *Round Two: Dokuro Yajū vs. Kuma Kakei; Kuma aimed for Dokuro's weak point during the match: the much-disobedient and bloodthirsty blade, Muramasa *Round Three: Yokobue Naku vs. Rei Horobiru; Rei nullified much of Yokobue's power, culminating in the former devouring her soul during the battle *Round Four: Onuka Nabe vs. Ioyo Aikuse; Onuka's unpredictability and overall fierce battle style caught Ioyo, one of the members of Fightopsy Prime, completely off guard *Round Five: Kazuhita Naruse vs. Reiji Oda; Reiji was blinded by the sight of Kazuhita's quick reflexes, and merely ended up destroying anything that wasn't his opponent *Round Six: Norite Kusarijō vs. Hirosuke Amano; Hirosuke barely took advantage of Norite's motorcycle, but still wounded up being the victor *Round Seven: Ono Kuchiku vs. Naeka Matsui; Naeka unknowingly tired Ono out during the match, all while using the parts of the tournament at her disposal. Unlike the match against Kudaku, she did not cheat *Round Eight: Irezumi Utomu vs. Shinten Burasagatta; Irezumi utterly wiped the floor with Shinten, all while single-handedly ripping apart his devilish cord-like figures. *Round Nine: Takashio Yawarakai vs. Hari Kasuka; Takashio nearly finished off Hari with his aquatic serpents, but the latter quickly withdrew from the match. The former still won by default *Round Ten: Suibotsu Kama vs. Zakure Ichito; Zakure did not hesitate in utilizing his shadow to take the brunt of Suibotsu's attacks, which were reflected *Round Eleven: Yakyoku Tekini vs. Vanitas; The fight between these two was a draw, although Vanitas saw to it that Yakyoku did not leave in one piece *Round Twelve: Ningyō Chikeru vs. Rei Okamoto; By using his ability to warp reality, Rei properly imprisoned Ningyō at a virtually different realm *Round Thirteen: Gunsen Tsuna vs. Vurakamo Fujisaki; Vurakamo blindsided his opponent, Gunsen, by expectorating his chakra and utilizing it via homing missiles *Round Fourteen: Teion Chōonpa vs. Geijutsu Aozameta; Teion was able to take down Geijutsu's pale-esque art creations after making his opponent go deaf *Final Round of the Concomitant Bracket: Hageshī Kamabisushii vs. Corporal Abe; in an anticlimactic turn of events, Corporal Abe beat Hageshī into submission and cuffed him Notable members *Akubi Denomi: founder and sponsor of the FP Tournament. *Datuku Ueno *Ioyo Aikuse (deceased) *Taigan Ishimoru (deceased) *Reiji Oda (deceased) *Ushio Canna *Genma Hakuba *Kaimaru Jyokui (deceased) *Shii Zumaki (deceased) Category:Terminology